


New Asgard's Bride

by LivLys257



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Loki Lives (Marvel), Not Canon Compliant, Post-Endgame, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivLys257/pseuds/LivLys257
Summary: Is Stephen too late? Will she come back with him? Has Loki won?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Stephen Strange/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	New Asgard's Bride

Inhale-ice seeping through your lungs. Exhale-shattered warmth. You hummed to fight nerves to keep worried hands from wrinkling the emerald gown kissing your body. Golden sparks broke through your line of sight in the corner of your eye. Dread rose robbing you of your fading collection.

“Y/n,” he breathed against your ear as a blend of cedar, patchouli, and cloves enveloped you, “Darling.”

A low chuckle escaped through pursed lips, “I’m not your darl-.”

“You are-”

“Not anymore,” you shuddered. “You need to leave.” You forced your eyes to the doors before you.

His fingers wrapped around your arm gently, hesitantly, sliding his shaking hands to entwine with yours turning you to face him. Stormy depths begged for relief crashing into the shelter of your (y/e/c). “Please,” he whispered raising your fingers to his lips.

“It’s too late, Stephen,” you murmured unlacing your fingers and averting your gaze.

“It doesn’t have to be, Y/n,” he plead laying his hand on your cheek. “I can find another way. We’ll go back.” You should be back at the sanctum sitting by firelight together in the library sorting through tomes and tales with you settled at his side. Peonies and pomegranate permeated his senses pulling him memory.

“And then what, Stephen?”

“Then we-”

“Then **_I_** lie in a cold bed, a matching teacup left full at the breakfast table, and what-ifs escaping my mind to echo and haunt empty halls of the sanctum unanswered? A sitting vigil waiting for you to return wasting my potential.”

Your words flew heavy crushing Stephen’s shoulders. “No, y/n/n. Our bed would be filled with whispered tales under the stars and sweet nothings becoming everything. Teacups would never be full as I drank in the sunlight kissing your skin. Poetry and prose for you would flow faster than the spells of the sanctum. And music- your chorus a beacon home…” he prayed as you tried to angle your face from his gaze. “I need you, y/n/n.”

Tears threatened to escape. “They are my people; They need me. He needs me.”

Stephen’s hands scratched at his forehead, “Your people. I refuse to believe that, y/n. We were your people.”

You smirked at that, “You always were stubborn.”

“I prefer determined.”

“Stephen….” You exhaled shaking your head as the cloak pulled you to him, chests met. He was too close, too familiar, strong and steady. You gulped steeling your nerves.

“You don’t have to do this. We can go anywhere,” he covenanted, “Everywhere. Any when….”

“He loves me.”

“I love you.”

“You don’t.”

“Don’t lie to yourself, y/n.” Stephen growled.

You chuckled darkly breaking your gaze from the storm brewing inside him, “Good practice for the soon-to-be Goddess of Lies.”

“Damn it!” His arm claimed your waist, fingers ghosting the small of your back. “I love you. I won’t let you go.”

Your breath caught as his fingers played your spine. “You don’t have me, Stephen; You haven’t for a long time.”

“He doesn’t love you; He loves the power you’ll bring him.”

You pushed yourself away him but cloak wouldn’t budge. “A declaration from the great Sorcerer Supreme! How honored I must be,” you looked on him in defiance. “Is that your own desperation or did you see something, Stephen? Because he sees me.”

“I see you. He can choose someone else. You can choose someone else.”

“Aesir seidr flows through me. Thor and Loki knew it the moment you summoned them to the sanctum. It’s almost like fate-a student of Kamar-Taj whose ancestor had an affair with a goddess of the Aesir.”

“Fate,” he scoffed. “He isn’t even Asgardian.”

You stilled before trying to unravel from the cloak’s hold once more. “He helped save them. Tradition is all they have left in their new home. We have a new start here.”

He ran his fingers against the tendrils of hair hanging beside your face. “Be my new start. Come home.”

“Stephen…I _am_ home.”

“Y/n/n, darling….please. Don’t say that.” He begged meeting your foreheads breathing you in. Your head swayed heavily under his weight and scent. “Don’t say yes. What can I do?”

“Y/n,” a voice broke from behind. Thor watched with an eyebrow quirked. “Are you ready, sister? He’s waiting.”

Stephen scoffed, “Sister.”

“Wizard,” Thor acknowledged with a nod. “Almost. Y/n?” Thor extended his hand to you to pull you from the cloak and Stephen’s hold.

“Y/n/n….don’t. I beg you,” fingers brushing your wrist, “Don’t marry him.”

Your lips turned up, “You never asked how I know.”

“Know what?”

“That he loves me.”

Stephen froze petrified hoping wouldn’t voice the truths he fought in his mind. Thor stood in a silent somber countenance with pity for the sorcerer.

“Our bed is never cursed with the uncertainty of potential loneliness. Mischief’s laughter and witty banter light our halls. Admiration lights his eyes and equity holds the highest esteem as we travel together building the kingdom. His fingers search for mine to assure me he isn’t far when he’s next to me. His strains are melody written across the Aesir declaring that he found me. He chose me. He chooses me every day.”

Stephen breathed out in stutters, “Do you love him?”

A knife to the gut hurt less than his final attempt to dissuade you.

“I almost do….” you promised to yourself and him.

Stephen’s eyes glassed over as he fought for breath. You caressed his cheek as he leaned into your embrace, lips ghosting the sorcerer’s cheek, “Good-bye, Stephen. Ha fred, min venn.”

Thor took your arm through his as the doors opened. The dark God waiting at the end of the hall uttered whispered prayers of thanks to Valhalla as his choppy ocean eyes settled on the safe harbor of y/e/c, his hope.

Stephen reeled, hands strewn through hair, as he watched from the open doors. His nightmare crashed into reality as he watched you slip from him for the last time.

The dark prince lifted your hands to his lips-his low timber reverently slipping, “Min dronning. Min kjærlighet. Mitt lys.”

You smiled softly meeting his gaze, “My king.”

Thor slid into the space between you, “People of New Asgard. It is my deepest pleasure that I stand before you to join my brother, Loki Odinson, with y/n, daughter of the Aesir, in holy matrimony….”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading loves! I'd love to hear your thoughts, feelings, nice notes or constructive criticism.
> 
> Ha fred, min venn= Have peace, my friend.  
> Min dronning. Min kjærlighet. Mitt lys.= My queen. My love. My light.


End file.
